Single Parenting
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Matt and Mello decide to adopt a child after the Kira case. A few years later, they are taken from her. Mira, being stubborn, rounds up her friends and fri-enemies and goes around the world to find her biological and adoptive family. Slight AU, Mello, Matt, and some other people don't die.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: FUCK YOU EVIL PLOT BUNNIES!**

**Mello: What's with you?**

**Me: New story idea...**

**Mello: Oooo... k?**

**Me: Just, disclaimer, now.**

**Mello: This girl doesn't own Death Note.**

* * *

"Mello, are you sure about this?" Matt asked warily. "I mean, adopting a child, and from Wammy's?"

"Matt, when am I not sure?" Mello snapped.

"Right... hey, isn't this Roger's office?"

"Yeah," Mello said opening the door he'd hoped he'd never have to open ever again... EVER!

"Matt, nice to see you again. Mello..." Roger said. Really, both men were shocked to see Roger still working there. Was he immortal or something?

"Uhm, Roger, can we ask you something?" Matt asked awkwardly, not really sure how to ask the man who had watched the two of them grow up.

"Sure."

"Could we, uh... we..."

"Could we adopt a kid?" Mello finished, knowing when Matt got nervous, he would take forever to spit it out.

Roger blinked, and then blinked again.

"I knew I should have kept a closer eye on you two," the old (immortal?) man sighed. "They always said, 'Roger, keep a close eye on Mello and Matt. Something is bound to happen with them,'."

Matt and Mello ignored this and went on a walk about their old home. They made it to their old room and heard a shouting girl in there.

"Shut the fuck up, Tia! You know you'd take it up the fucking ass from every guy in this fucking orphanage! And if you fucking touch my fucking stuff again, I'll fucking murder you in your fucking sleep!"

Opening the door slightly, they saw two girls, one teenager, curled up in a corner, and a little girl, not even four, who was the one shouting.

The little girl had blond hair that was put up in one side pigtail. (Like Misa's, only with one pigtail not two)

Mello smiled and Matt knew that smile. He knew that Mello liked this girl; probably saw himself in her.

Tia, a brunette with frightened blue eye mouthed help and the little blond turned around. They saw that she had bright emerald eyes. Her hair matched Mello's and eye were so close to Matt's.

"Who the fuck are you two dick suckers?" she yelled. Mello was so happy he was practically floating away.

"The people who are going adopt you," Mello said, making both girls beam.

"Mira is getting out of here?! Yes!" Tia looked so happy.

"I can get away from this stealing bitch!" Mira squealed. "Wait. Why me?"

"Mello here can see a bit of himself in you," Matt said.

"Mello?" both girls asked. "As in Mello that was number two and helped in the stopping of Kira, Mello?"

"Yup, and my sidekick, Matt," Mello said, having a total ego boost.

The three walked to Roger's office. A bad ass ex-mafia member and a video game addict (Mello got him to quit smoking) would make perfect parents for an out of control, easily pissed off three year old with some swearing issues. NOT!

Roger cowered as both Mello and Mira walked into his office.

"You're taking Mira?!" he asked in shock.

"Yup! I'm leaving this fucking place, dipshit!" Mira shouted.

"... She's perfect for you..." Roger sighed.

_Three months later..._

Mira sat at her desk, pale ice blue goggles over her eyes.

"Father," she called out. Mello can running into her room.

"Yes?"

"... When is Dad coming back?" she asked.

Mello sighed, looking out at the Edinburgh skyline. "I don't think he is, Mira..."

_Much, _much, _later..._

"Fucking hell, Father! Today is my first day of fucking high school and you leave it until the last fucking minute to wake me the fuck up!" yelled a thirteen year old Mira. M. Keehl.

"Mira, what have I told you about taking your katana to school?" Mello said as he saw his adoptive daughter put a blade into her bag.

"But this isn't my katana! It's my butterfly knife..."

"No, Mira, no..." he sighed.

Mira rushed out of the apartment, her hair in the same style as it had been since she was adopted, but now with auburn streaks, into the early Tokyo air.

She took a deep breath as she walked though the school gates. She was finally in high school, and the best in Tokyo, too. Reading some stories on her phone, she walked to the gym, where all the new students went to.

She saw lists on all the walls, like the ones that were back at Wammy's. She eventually found one with her name, happy that her full name wasn't up on the list.

A girl, around her age with short white hair and dark brown eyes stood next to her. Mira was taller than the girl, but something told her this girl was trouble.

"Hello, my name is River Nima, and you are?" the albino girl asked.

"Keehl Mira. What the fuck do you want from me?" Mira spat, annoyed by the kid. She could tell that the girl was from somewhere in Great Britain, she had a small accent behind her Japanese, just as Mira did.

"That's the last name of one if the people my dad grew up with." Nima pointed out.

"And yours is the same as my father's rivals. Look, cock sucker, I've got two words for you. The first is big, and the second is whoop!"

Mira then looked back at the list and realised this girl was in her class. Great...

The blond growled as she got home, seeing that her father was already home.

"I take it school is a cock sucking bitch," Mello said.

"No, just this bitch in my classes, Nima!" Mira said, flopping herself on the couch and started playing some violent, R rated, video game.

"She's a total sheep! Really! I just wish she was one of these characters," the girl hissed, killing another enemy.

"It'll be fine, Mira. Just ignore the bitch, and if that doesn't help, beat the living shit out of her sorry fucking existents."

Mira hugged her father. "Thank you, Father. You are the best!"

* * *

**Me: Yes... Mira is just like me... all but the butterfly knife and katana... they are both illegal in Australia...**

**Mello: What kind of father am I?**

**Me: The one that my dad is just like!**

**Mello: Great... she's insane with a crazy dad...**

**Me: YUP! Now... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Grrrrr!**

**Mello: What?**

**Me: My friend is talking about random parodies...**

**Mello: Ok...**

**Me: Are you doing the disclaimer or what?!**

**Mello: Maybe?**

**Me: *pulls out one of Mello's guns* Really?**

**Mello: You need to join my mafia. And BBs Evil Little Sister doesn't own Death Note.**

By the time the week ended, Mira was more pissed off than usual. Nima had somehow managed to tie with her in everything. Sighing, Mira pulled down her blue goggles and put her black leather hood over her head. It was Friday and she just wanted to go home. She didn't even what to go to the three way interviews. She knew Nima had one at the same time has her, and she just didn't want to see the little River kid.

Mira walked into the apartment, she knew her father was out. Today was the one day a year Mello went to L's grave. Mira didn't like it there, it was sad. Even though she had never met L, her father was always sad there, the second saddest she had ever seen him.

Sighing, Mira pulled out a block of chocolate as sat down with her Wii remote. She knew her dad was a gamer, and her father was a chocoholic, but she didn't care, she loved them before she even met them.

"Fuck you, Mario!" she yelled, playing wireless co-op against the kids back at Wammy's.

"Right back at 'cha, Boo!" yelled someone on the other end.

This went on for hours until Mello got home.

"I got I phone call from the school today," Mello said, slamming the door with his boot. "You punched a girl in your class."

"Yeah, so fucking what? That Nima bitch has giving me trouble all week!" Mira shouted, pausing the game.

"Hey!" said one of the other gamers.

Mello sighed. "Who is this Nima girl?"

"You can meet her in ten. She's got a meeting with Mr. C at the same time," Mira told her father.

By the end of ten minutes, Mello and Mira were outside Mr. C's class. Mira had brushed her hair so that in just reached her shoulders, just as it was when it was down, which it was. She wore black skinny jeans and leather hoodie, along with her blue and black striped shirt and goggles. Mello had his normal leather attire, along with his black hoodie.

"Come in," said Mr. C, seeing them outside.

"Welcome, Ms Keehl."

"I'm not a woman..."

"I apologise. We need to wait for the River family to get here."

"Mira, you never told me that this girl's last name was River," Mello said to his daughter.

"I didn't think that it was important," Mira shrugged.

Two people walked in and Mira gave Nima a death glare. Nima had a large bruise over her left eye, which Mira was proud of. Mello turned around to see who had who had walked in, and looked at Nima's father.

"Hello Mello," said Nima's dad.

"Sheep," hissed Mello.

"Hello Mira," said Nima.

"Mini Sheep," hissed Mira.

Mr. C cleared his throat. "I wanted you people to have interviews at the same time because of Mira and Nima's obvious rivalry."

"I'm proud of my daughter," Mello said quickly.

"I know how my daughter feels, and I do not wish for this to happen again," Near responded.

"Only because you never knew how to shut your big trap, and it seems like you still don't," Mello snapped back.

"Am I missing something?" Mr. C asked, the girls shrugged.

"By the way Mello, who is the mother of your daughter, and where is she tonight?" Near asked, changing the subject.

"We adopted her from Wammy's, and my _partner _left three months later. I have raised my daughter, Mira. M. Keehl, myself," Mello told the sheep, who twirled his hair as he took in the information.

"M?" everyone but Mira asked.

"My middle name has something to do with Father's old job," Mira said.

"Back in LA?" Near asked.

"Mira, tell them your full name."

"My name is Mira Mafia Keehl."

"You gave your daughter the middle name Mafia?" Near asked.

"Hey, I don't see your spouse here," Mello said.

"True, Nima's mother decided that fame was more important than her daughter," Near said.

"Who?" Mira asked, out of curiosity.

"Rima Takadia," Near said.

"Kiyiomi's niece?" Mello asked in disbelief.

Nima and Near nodded.

"Is this a catch up session or is it a parent teacher interview?" Mira asked, playing a game on her iPhone.

"Both?" Nima responded, earning another death glare.

"So, shall we discuss what to do about these girls?" Mr. C asked.

"I say we make the Mini Sheep move classes," the blond girl suggested.

"And I say that we should send Mira and I to the school consoler to see if we can sort out whatever rivalry we have," the youngest albino suggested.

"I agree with Mira," said her father.

"And I agree with Nima's argument," Near said.

"I must go with the River family on this one," Mr. C told them, making the Keehls curse in multiple languages.

"Mello, do not use such vulgar language around our daughters," Near scolded, unemotionally.

Mello muttered something inaudible, and Mira shouted out "Burn!"

"What did he say?" Near asked.

"…You don't wanna know…" Mira said, holding back laughter.

By the time Near and Nima found out what Mello had said, everyone had gone home.

"Why didn't you tell me the kid was a fucking River?" Mello yelled at his adopted daughter.

"Sorry Father, but you never asked."

Sighing, Mello went and ate chocolate.

"Oi, gimme the fucking chocolate!" Mira yelled out at her guardian.

"No fucking way, Mafia!" Mello yelled back at his child.

This started an augment about who'd get the chocolate, then what type of chocolate was better, then who Matt thought was better out of the two of them.

"… Father, can we not talk about Dad…" Mira said, green eyes starting to form tears, on the verge of them.

"I'm sorry Mira," Mello said, taking Mira into a hug. Mira broke into tears, sobs, and whimpers. The two stayed like that until the youngest blond fell asleep in her father's arms.

"We'll go to the intersection tomorrow. I'll tell you that story tomorrow," Mello whispered into Mira's ear.

**Me: What story do you think Mells is going to tell?**

**Mello: That is an amazing question!**

**Me: Shut up Keehl!**

**Mello: Right back at 'cha, Killer!**

**Me: Just tell them to review…**

**Mello: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I bet you want to see the Keehls again!**

**Mello: You mean they're not?**

**Me: They will... later in the chapter...**

**Mello: ...No comment...**

**BB: BB's Little Sister own NADA! Except our daughters, other OCs, and the plot!**

**Me: Thank you, brother! **

_Unknown PoV:_

We stepped off the plain. I was bored and stiff from the long fight from LA to Tokyo. I was finally returning to my Mum's roots. I looked over to my Mum, her jet black hair waved around her shoulders. I then looked at Papa, his messy jet black ink blot of hair doing the same. I looked just like my Mum, save my eyes, they were my Papa's. I looked around and saw a sign being held by two albinos. The Rivers. The sign read our surname. Birthdays.

My Papa and Mum greeted the man.

"Raven, be polite," Mum hissed at me.

"Hello," I muttered.

"Raven, it is nice to meet you at last," said the man. He couldn't be older than twenty five, but his daughter was my age, thirteen. "This is my daughter, Nima."

I looked at the girl. She was shorter than me and had a large burse over her left eye. I mentally laughed, happy that there was a warning about this girl.

"You're going to be in my class at my school. Just be careful, a girl in our class has anger issues and punched me. I think she may have an inferiority complex," Nima told me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Mira Keehl," she told me.

"You go to school with a Keehl?" asked Papa.

"Yes, B. Mira punched my daughter," said Near.

"Who the heck is the mother?" Mum asked, knowing a little about Mello, the Keehl.

Near sighed, "She was adopted from Wammy's. His so called partner left after three months."

"Hey, have you heard from Matt?" Papa asked.

Near shook his head. "No one's heard from him since Mello called us three months after the Kira case ended."

"Did you say Mello called you three months after the Kira case?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you guys were meant to be genii! Matt was Mello's spouse!" I told them, sighing at the genii turned idiots.

"Are you implying that Mello and Matt are...?" Mum asked, not even finishing the sentence.

"Yup!"

We eventually came up to an intersection and I saw two people sitting on a bench talking. The eldest was dressed head to toe in leather and the other was wearing mainly black with blue showing up from time to time. Both were blond but the youngest had bits of red in her hair. I knew these people immediately.

"Mello! Mira!"

*:.o.0(≥ˬ≤)0.o.:*

_Mira's PoV:_

Father and I walked out early in the morning to an intersection in the centre of Tokyo.

By the time we had made it to the intersection the sun was starting to rise.

"Do you know what is so significant about this place for our family?" Father asked me.

"This is where Dad fought for his life," I answered.

"Do you remember the story?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you again.

"Your Dad and I were working on the Kira case, as you know, and we were targeting Kiyiomi Takadia, who was Kira's spokes person at the time. Your Dad shot a smoke gun out of his car and I sped in to catch Takadia, which I did. Just as I planed, the police mainly stayed on Dad, but they managed to corner him here, in this intersection."

Father was tearing up at this point, but kept going.

"He told them not to shoot him, but they did, all over. I watched on the live news feed I was getting in the truck, and I thought that they had actually killed him. Luckily, he made it to the Sheep's SPK headquarters and they helped him out."

"Mello! Mira!" I heard someone call out. I turned around to see a girl with jet black hair and bright red eyes. I recognised her from our Skype chats.

"Raven!" I called out, jumping over the back of the bench and over to the car, Father behind me.

I open the door and jumped in, letting Father hop in to.

"Why did you tell me you were coming to Tokyo? How long are you staying this time?" I asked.

"It was a surprise, and I'm staying. I'm in your class," Raven told me, and I practically screamed the car down. Then I stopped.

"You do realise that Mini Sheep is in our class," I said, pointing to Nima.

"Yeah, good job on the punch, by the way," Raven said.

"Don't encourage her!" shouted Sheep, Mini Sheep, and Naomi. My Father and BB were quiet, but I knew they were agreeing with Raven.

"Oh for fucks sake Sheep, it's not like I'm going to punch her in the immediate future! I do wait until the burse is gone!" I said, completely annoyed that people thought I was that low.

"Are you sure she's adopted?" Naomi asked. Father nodded, as if he had been asked that question many times, which he was.

"She may look like me, act like me, dress like me, and eat like me, but she doesn't share my blood, or my partner's for that matter," Father said.

"You mean Matt?" B asked.

"...How?"

"My daughter is a genius, like us. I take it Mira is to, since she was at Wammy's."

I gave B a 'Duh-Do-You-Think-I'm-A-Fucking-Idiot?' look. "You think I was just dumped there at birth because I was stupid?" I asked.

"You were given up at birth?" Father asked.

"I must have left that tiny detail out, huh?" I said sheepishly. "Look, I don't tell people that fact, or the fact that I know who my mother is. And Father, you were wrong."

Raven hugged me. "Does this have something to do with... _her_?" she asked. I nodded. Raven Jam Birthday, my closest friend by a long shot. I needed to do the three things on my check list.

Find Dad

Find the rest of the Jeevas family

Beat Mini Sheep at school...

Maybe I should move number three to number two...

I'll make that number four...

**Me: Yes! Raven has touched down!**

**Near: Do I get to say anything?**

**Me and Mello: SHUT THE FUCK UP SHEEP!**

**Near: *walks away sheepishly (pun totally intended)***

**BB: Review this insanity!**

**Me: Beyonddddddddddddddddddddddd…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yup! Back! Now to introduce... Is it Tako or Yoru?**

**BB, Mello and Near: *shrug***

**Me: What do I pay you so called genii for?!**

**BB: You don't...**

**Me: Right... Now, Sheep, read this! *hands piece of paper***

**Near: Ok? *takes paper* BB's Evil Little Sister, aka Kirin Killer, does not own Death Note. This message will self destruct. *explodes***

**Me: THESHEEP IS GONE! MUAHAHAHA~**

_Raven's PoV:_

I walked into school for the first time with Mira. Her green eyes had panic and shock in them when she looked over at a girl talking with Nima. I could tell she was new. Her name was Tako Yagami. She looked like the girl that was on file, Sayu Yagami.

"Hey, Double M, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just need to ask her something," she said walking over to the girl. I nodded, following.

"Hey, Yagami Tako, right?" she asked, the feigned innocence and politeness so obvious to me.

"Yeah, and you are?" the Yagami girl asked.

"Keehl Mira, and this is my friend, Birthday Raven. I was wondering about your mother's condition."

"My mother is still in rehabilitation from the shock she has after being kidnapped by the LA mafia," Tako said. Mira looked guilty. I remembered that her father was part of the LA mafia around ten years ago.

"I… I'm sure that all the mafia members that are still alive today are extremely sorry, as well as their families," Mira responded.

"There is only one member still alive!" Tako snapped. "And I will get Mello into trouble someday soon!"

Mira's emerald orbs went wide with shock and anger burning in them. She took off her black hood and I could see Nima trying to pull Tako away.

"How dare you speak so fucking ill of Father! I will fucking pull your fucking eyes out of their fucking sockets! You fucking hear me, fucking cock sucker?!" Mira yelled lunging at Tako, about to for fill her threat. She managed to punch her before the bell went off.

"Raven, go to Mr. C's office. Take Mira with you," Nima said, purely monotone. "I'll take Tako to the nurses' office."

I pulled an extremely pissed and annoyed Mira into Mr. C's office. I knew that look in her eyes; it was that moment when her eyes looked almost blue that sent me into pure panic. Her eyes looked insane, murderous, and, frankly, scary.

"Mr. C. Mira is here for you," I said in my best receptionist voice.

"Raven, please come in."

I walked in to the bold man's office with Mira, still blinded by anger, behind me.

"What did she do this time?" he asked, sighing, rubbing his temples.

"Yagami Tako said she was going to get her father in trouble, she just… snapped, I guess," I said sheepishly.

Mr. C sighed again. "You know that she was adopted, and that her dad was taken not long after, right?"

"Yes. I have known her since she was adopted, and we Skyped weekly. She was distraught when Matt was taken, and she talked and cried for hours," I told him.

"Mira, please tell me why Yagami-san threatened your father," he said, turning to her. She still was in her own violent world.

I sighed this time. "Tako's mother, Sayu, is in rehabilitation, and this is because Mira's father had his mafia kidnap her some ten years ago."

"He was part of that mafia?!" Mr. C asked.

"Yes, he was practically head of it at eighteen."

"It is hard to believe that she's _not_ his biological daughter."

"Extremely," I agreed.

Mira was a control freak, had to be in charge of almost everything, unless she didn't want anything to do with it, but she would end up in control if she didn't like how it was being run. It happened with everything, she'd wake me in the middle of the night just to Skype me about how pissed off she was at something stupid. It also had something to do with her inferiority complex. Everything pointed to her being Mello's biological daughter.

By the time we were let out, it was time for modern history, and since I remotely listened to Nima, we were studying the Kira case. Great…

Mrs Mitch was in charge of our learning. It was almost pointless to be teaching this subject to Mira, Nima, Tako and I. Mira's parents were working on the Kira case and were almost killed thanks to Kira, Nima's dad caught Kira and her mum's aunt tried to kill Mira's father, Kira attempted to kill both my parents, and Tako's uncle was Kira himself. Yup, we have the most dysfunctional families ever.

"Who knows the name of the man who caught Kira?" the teacher asked. Nima's hand shot straight up.

"One, he was only fourteen when he caught Kira, and two, Near," she answered quickly, smiling with much pride.

"And how would you know the age of Near?" asked Mrs Mitch.

"Because the four of us have more knowledge of this case that you could ever hope to have," Mira snapped.

"How?"

Mira, Nima, Tako and I stood up.

"I am Mello and Matt's daughter," Mira said.

"I am Near and Kiyiomi's niece, Rima's daughter," Nima said.

"I am Kira's niece," Tako said.

"Both my parents were almost killed by Kira. Kira even told my mum he was Kira," I said.

"Weren't your parents killed?" Mrs Mitch asked Mira.

"They played possum."

I could tell that one of two things were bound happen.

We'd have to teach this class or...

We'd be kicked out of this class because we know everything.

This was tiring after a long day of being genii and talking for Mira when she snapped. By the time lunch had started, Mira had had seven outbursts in total. Three at Tako, two at Nima, and two at teachers. I was just glad that she hadn't tried to kill anyone... more than once. When she pulled that katana out on Nima was a real shock. I didn't even have the foggiest idea about how she got it into school. They really needed to put in metal detectors or something.

Mira walked over to us a few minutes before lessons started again, looking worried.

"That was just to tell me that Father had just been taken."

**Me: Cliff hanger!**

**Mello: Why was I taken?**

**Me: Because the plot needs to thicken! *pouts***

**Mello: Can they review to get the next chapter?**

**Me: Yup! So review, my pretties!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm SOOOOO happy!**

**Mello: Why?**

**Me: Writers' Club was just launched... AND WE GOT CAKEEEEEEE!**

**Mello: Cake? What kind of cake?**

**Me: Chocolate and caramel...lo!**

**Mello: Did you just add the end of my name to that?**

**Me: ... Maybe?**

**Mello: BBs Evil Little Sister doesn't own Death Note!**

**Me: YUP!**

_Unknown PoV:_

I did it? I can't believe I did it. I caught Mello and Matt! Now no one can get in my way! I knew that Near wouldn't have been able to catch Poppa without them! I will be the new Kira... and this time Kira will win!

_Nima's PoV:_

We were all shocked. I was worried about how she would get along without her parents. Suddenly, Mira ran out of the school and called Raven.

"What are you doing, Double M? Well, I don't think _that_ will work. Oh come on, Mira, it's not going to help. Ok, I'll help. Fine! I'll ask!"

Raven looked at us. "Will you guys go with us back to England, to find the rest of her family?"

"Yes," I said immediately. I had heard about the fact that people that were involved in the Kira case had been kidnapped, and my dad could be next on the list.

"I'm going to," Tako said, standing up next to me. "I want to help."

Raven turned back to her phone. "We're all going. Yes, Tako to. Oh get over yourself. MIRA MAFIA KEEHL JEEVAS, GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF!"

After that the red eyed girl hung up. "Sorry about that, guys. Let's all go home and start packing!" She walked out of school.

"But it's only the end of lunch," Tako pointed out, but I was already headed back to my locker. Suddenly everything went silent. Raven was holding Tako up by her collar.

"Tako Yagami, Mira's last parental figure was just kidnapped, and Nima's could be next. Do you really want that to happen? Mira has already booked and payed for our flights, and arranged someone to meet us at the airport in England in two days. We need to go."

Raven kept the rest of her calm composure as we left the school. When I got home with the two girls, Mira was already there, as well as Sayu Yagami and Naomi and Beyond Birthday.

"Mira has already informed us on what's happening," Dad said, looking into my brown eyes.

"And we all approve of you going on this mission," Naomi added.

"I may not know all of you, or much about anything, really. But even though I dislike what Mello did to me, I would never wish ill on anyone," Sayu told us, glaring daggers at Tako when she said 'never'.

"Raven, what do you know about your eyes?" Beyond asked.

"I know I can see peoples' names, and some numbers, but I don't know why, or what they mean," Raven responded.

"Raven Jam Birthday, you were born with Shinigami eyes. They allow you to see peoples' names and life spans, in days," he explained. It was the first time I had heard her middle name.

"Your middle name is Jam?" Tako asked.

"My dad chose it, don't ask," she responded, red eyes drooping.

"Right, well, us girls have a plane to catch," Mira said, being annoyed by the conversation.

I blinked. "We're going now?! Why so soon?"

"Roger wants us all there... ASAP," Mira responded, walking out with two suitcases behind her. "Grab yours', we need to go."

By the time we had gotten to the airport, Mira was paler than normal. Her eyes had almost gone blue.

"Mira, you need to calm down. Your parents are going to be fine," Raven said, hugging Mira. Mira was starting to calm down, but her eyes were still wide and sea green.

"Whoever did this is going to pay, and I'm going to make them!" she hissed, glaring at the metal detectors.

We walked though the detectors, and over to our boarding area. Thankfully, noting bad happened, excluding the time Mira lunged at Tako for no reason. I could tell she wasn't feeling great.

_Mira's PoV:_

We arrived in England and I looked around. I saw a girl with ice blue eyes and brown hair. I waved at her.

"Tia! Hey!" I shouted out, running up to her.

"Mira?! Are you going to hurt me again?" she asked, slightly frightened of my appearance.

"Nah! That's what Tako is for... and Nima!" I said happily, and I could tell Nima and Tako were quivering behind me.

"Mira, don't be so... Mira?" Raven asked, but I didn't pay attention, I was busy pulling Tia away. We needed to leave, I needed to get information from Roger, and get to my old house.

I never wanted to go back to Wammy's House, but I had to find my old family, my real family.

"Oi, Roger, you fucking old man! Let me in!" I yelled, banging on the door. I knew he had to let me in, even if he hated my guts.

"Mira, enter," he said, and I could practically smell the fear in his voice. I opened the door, Raven, Nima, Tako, and Tia behind me.

"Nima River, Raven Birthday, it is nice to meet the daughters of some of the brightest minds from Wammy's House," Roger said with such formalities that it made me feel sick. I knew he hated kids, he was just here because he was friends with the one and only Quillsh Wammy, who had established Wammy's House (hence the name).

"Roger," Nima semi-greeted, while she looked at some old photos of Wammy's.

"Roger Ruvie," Raven said, looking at the filing cabinets.

"Ok, they are anti-social around me..." Tako started, "but this guy raised their dads and they refuse to talk to him. This makes me feel slightly better."

"And who is this young lady?" asked Roger.

"Tako Iruka Yagami," Tako replied, looking at the photos with Nima.

"Is that your dad?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's him," Nima confirmed.

I looked at the picture, and I saw Near looking beat up and I saw my dad and father laughing at him.

"Ok, Mira, why are you here?" Roger asked me.

I took a deep breath. "I want to know everything you know about my biological family."

**Me: Ok, here we go, it's getting good!**

**Mello: Why didn't you save me any cake?!**

**Me: Hey! I only got one tiny piece! I wanted more, but they wouldn't let me!**

**Mello: Don't care! You should have got me some!**

**Me: You tell the DN fans to review, and I'll get you some!**

**Mello: OK! REVIEW FOR MY CAKE!**

**Me: ... o.O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Mello... I had no idea you were a cake addict...**

**Mello: This is caramel mud cake. If there's no chocolate, I don't eat!**

**Me: Finally someone like me! I refuse to eat cake if I cannot taste any chocolate!**

**Mello: Nice!**

**Me: Can I blow up the cheesecake factory?**

**Mello: Disclaimer?**

**Me: I, BBs Evil Little Sister, do not own Death Note! Now can I?!**

**Mello: Knock yourself out! *gives explosives***

* * *

"As far as I know, your families descend from Russia and Edinburgh," Roger said, pulling out a file. I opened it. It read:

_Mother: Mia Jeevas_

_Father: Unknown_

_Birthday: May 13__th_

_Blood Type: AB-_

_Please take care of my daughter. I wish for her to for full an amazing life. –Mia_

I knew my tears overflowed as I picked up a bracelet and a locket. As I opened the emerald encrusted locket I saw a picture of a woman with short red hair a slightly sad emerald eyes, and a note, saying: _Stay safe, daughter!_ The bracelet was also sliver and littered with emeralds.

I fastened the locket around my neck and turned to my friends. "We're going to the computer suite."

I walked with meaning to the main computer suite, and orphans stared at me as I walked past. Some of them cheered, some backed away in fear, and some had no idea who I was. Suddenly there were two squeals.

"Mira!" said the voices and some twins ran up to me.

"Aqua, Terra, hey!" I greeted.

Terra and Aqua were twins, but the only things they had in common were blood and eye colour. Terra had dark chocolate hair and wore black and red, while Aqua had dirty blond hair and always wore purple and white. They also couldn't stand each other's guts. If they were grey nurse sharks, I'd bet on Aqua being eaten in the womb before they were born.

"Why are you here?" asked Aqua.

"I need to do some research," I told them.

"But you've been blocked from the computers since the firewall incident," Terra reminded.

"I'm a hacker. Oh, Tako, Nima, Raven, meet Terra and Aqua," I said, walking into the computer suite.

Opening up the login screen, I typed in a few pieces of nonsense, and then the 'Your-Password-Or-Username-Is-Incorrect' screen appeared. That's what I wanted. Opening up the help menu, I clicked on the third link whist holding down the 'fn' button. This let me in straight away.

I looked up and hacked that so I could see my whole family tree. I saw Mia Jeevas and someone called David Tomas. I clicked on Mia's link. This opened up her family tree and I looked around. I eventually found something interesting, her third cousin. Mail Jeevas. My dad.

Bored of looking at the Jeevas family, I went back and clicked on David's name. This was the Russian side Roger mentioned. Eventually, I came across a familiar name. Keehl. Snooping around this part of the family tree, I counted how far it was from him. His great-great-grandpa was a Keehl, so I followed that hint. There it was, Mihael Keehl. Distant relative.

Satisfied, I stood up to see that Terra and Raven were arguing with Aqua and Tako, while Nima just stood around, watching.

"Guys, we're going to Moscow," I said, walking out, "and Terra and Aqua are coming with us."

"We are?" they asked in sync.

"Russia or Wammy's House?"

"Russia."

The six of us walked back to Roger's office, whist a lot of bickering was gave me a head ache.

"Girls, why are the Effect twins here?" Roger asked.

"They're coming to Moscow with us," I said divisively.

"No," he said, equally stern.

"Look, Roger, you're supposed to be raising the next L, for when Near goes... M.I.A, right? Well this is just field experience."

Roger thought about this for a while, then he nodded. "Alright, but I want word from Tia about their progress, and no unnecessary risks!"

We nodded, and the twins went to their rooms to pack.

_Tia's PoV:_

We waited outside for Aqua and Terra, but then another girl ran out with a suitcase.

"Avril! Why are you here?" Mira asked. I remembered Avril, alias April. She was one of Mira's closest friends, and always gave me hell.

Everyone at Wammy's had an alias, everyone but me. Mafia, April, Earth, and Water, they were the top four, in that order.

"I'm going with you," the black opal haired girl said, looking more serious than I had ever seen her, a flame brewing in her almost orange brown eyes.

"But-"

"I'm going weather you like it or not, Mafia!" Avril cut off. "I'm tired of this hell hole! I need adventure!"

Aqua and Terra ran out of the building, pulling their bags with them.

"Let's get this show on the road," Raven shouted, stepping into the car. We were lucky I had a large car.

By the time we had gotten to the airport, I had the biggest head ache ever. The twins agued, Mira snapped and attempted to pull both Nima and Tako's eyes out, and had to held back by Avril and Raven. I knew this was no holiday to the beautiful Moscow. It was a mission, but one can hope, right? Nope; not with this crew. Nothing was ever going to go to plan with these people... ok 'people' may have not been the best word; it's more like insane genii!

"Eight tickets to Moscow, Russia," Mira ordered at the desk.

"Do you have a parent or guardian with you, miss?" asked the desk person. I knew if Mira had any weapon at that moment, she would have pulled it out. Actually, she could have made anything there a weapon at a seconds notice.

I stepped up. "Yes, I'm the guardian for these girls."

"May I see your ID?"

I pulled out my ID card and showed it to the lady.

"Thank you," said the lady, passing eight tickets over the desk. She did all that work on the suitcases so that they got on the right plain. I looked at the tickets, first class. I had no idea when Mira asked for them, or got our names on said tickets, or how a thirteen year old girl got a hold of such money.

We passed though security without a hitch, which was a surprise, since we were travelling with Mira. We made it to gate fourteen after Avril and Raven looked around and decided to buy a hell load of food and books.

"Could all ticket holders for the 12:44 flight to Moscow, Russia, please go to gate fourteen and board. Thank you," said the over head voice.

We were on our way.

* * *

**Me: Moscow, here we come!**

**Mello: Why Russia?**

**Me: Well, I have no idea if you're Russian, German, or whatever, so I chose Russia and Germany!**

**Mello: Why Germany?**

**Me: Because I'm a fifth generation German!**

**Mello: Review people...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Gah! Why do parents have to be so annoying!?**

**Mello: Who knows, who cares?**

**Me: My mum is always telling me to put socks on! Hello! If I did that, my deductibility would fall by 30%! Then she tells me to sit normally, but if I did that my deductibility would fall by 40%! Why does she think I'm failing Math!?**

**Mello: Uhmm... Sorry about her ranting. BBs Evil Little Sister doesn't own Death Note.**

**Me: And don't even get me started on her obsession with me sleeping!**

* * *

_Avril's PoV:_

By the time we had made it to Russia, I was bone tired. I knew that this was not going to be a piece of cake. Nothing Mira was into ever was, but I was going to help her with this. I knew about Mello and Matt, two of the three smartest minds in their generation at Wammy's.

Nima and Aqua woke up as the plane landed, Raven and Mira shut off their games, and Terra turned her phone back to airplane mode. Tia had just fallen asleep.

"Ok, peps! We need to find the Keehls that are somewhere in this city," Mira told us. "Terra, Avril, Raven, you three are on security cameras to see if you can spot anyone that looks like a Keehl. Nima, Tako, Aqua, you guys are on legal documents. I trust you're all fluent in Russian. Tia, we're going on a door-to-door."

I sighed and pulled my laptop out of my bag. I looked at Raven and saw that her eyes were red, and if I had learnt anything from the weeks I spent studying the Kira case, I knew red eyes equalled Shinigami eyes.

"Raven, you don't have a Death Note, do you?" I asked.

"No!" she said, utterly shocked. "I was born with Shinigami eyes, just like Papa."

"I'm sorry, but I guess that's why Mafia put you on cameras, right? Because you can see peoples' names," I told her, and I swear I saw a light bulb go off in her head.

"I didn't think of that! And why did you call Mira Mafia?" she asked.

I sighed. "At Wammy's, you don't go by your real name, but by an alias. Only people who know your real name call you that. Mine's April, the English translation of my real name. Terra and Aqua are Earth and Water, English translations again, and Mira goes by Mafia because it was her first word," I explained.

"Cool, I think I'll go by Black-Bird, by name sake," she told me, laughing lightly.

"Nice, and Tako could be Octopus."

"Nah, I think Octopi is better, being shorter."

"Hey, BB, April, I found the tapes, time to work," Terra said.

"Don't call me BB, that's my papa," Raven told her.

"Anyway, let's work," Terra sighed, pulling out her laptop.

After about a quarter of an hour of looking at screens, Raven jumped up. "Everyone, look at 16:55, tape 7."

I fast forwarded to that time and saw a girl with brown hair and three streaks, one scarlet red, one navy blue, and one dark mint green.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Ariya Keehl," Raven responded.

"I'll send it to Nima now," Terra said, sending the message to the albino girl.

_Nima's PoV:_

I got a message on my phone with two words. Ariya Keehl.

"Ok, girls, we need to find a file telling us about an Ariya Keehl. Let's get to work, people, we're burning daylight," I ordered, still as emotionless as I normally was. My dad had always told me to emotionally detach myself from anything that needed my undivided attention, and it eventually became second nature to me, and I always was emotionally detached.

Tako and Aqua nodded and got to work. After an hour or so, Aqua held up a piece of paper in triumph.

"Ariya Lily Keehl. Born 31 of October, 2010," she called out.

"Thank you, Aqua. I'll send the address to Mira immediately," I said, taking the paper and texting.

_Mira's PoV:_

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my black skinny jean pocket.

"Ok, Tia, let's go," I said after I typed the address into the GPS. "The girls will meet us there."

We made it to little house on the outskirts of Moscow, and carved into the wooden box out front, Keehl.

Raven and the others were there as well and waved. I nodded and walked up to the door. I knocked and sucked in a deep breath.

"Hello?" asked an elderly lady, obviously Ariya's grandmother, and mine.

"Hello, are you Yuna Keehl?" I asked, happy I was fluent in Russian.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Did you have a son by the name of Mihael Keehl?" I asked.

"Ye-yes, I gave him up at a young age as I couldn't afford to take care of both him and his younger brother," she told me. "What does this have to do with anything?"

I took in a deep breath. "Mihael was a genus and was taken from here to an orphanage for such children, Wammy's House, in England. At age fourteen he ran away and joined a mafia in America. He eventually had to play possum to get Kira off his case. I trust you heard of Mello?"

Yuna looked at me wide eyed. "My Mihael was Mello?" she asked in disbelief.

"Is Mello," I corrected. "After the Kira case was over, he went back to Wammy's House and adopted a child. I am that child. Mira Mafia Keehl Jeevas."

Yuna looked at me, then held my hair in her hand. "It is just as flaxen and soft as Mihael's. I would believe you were his biological daughter if you told me."

"Hell, we all think that the moment we meet them together," called out April, but I didn't bother giving her a death glare.

"Girls, please, it is winter and I invite all of you inside my home," Yuna said, shooing us out of the cold.

We sat in the warm lounge room, and everyone else slurped down soup as Yuna gave me her secret recipe hot chocolate. "This was Mihael's favourite," she told me as I gulped it down. It was the best hot chocolate I had ever tasted.

"May I ask why you have come to Russia?"

"Mihael has been taken, and I needed some help to find him. I heard about my cousin, Ariya, whist here, and thought she might be able to help," I confessed.

My grandmother's eyes went wide. "I will fetch Ariya now," she said, running up the wooden steps to Ariya's room.

She let out an ear piercing scream and I sprinted up, Terra hot on my heels. Yuna held out a note to us.

_Your child has been taken for the Shachihata Group. Do not expect them back. _I read this.

"The Shachihata Group has been taking children from all over Moscow and killing them, leaving their bodies on bridges. I can't believe my dear Ariya was taken," she bellowed, sobbing her eyes out.

"Don't worry, Yuna, we'll get her and any other children back, and get these people behind bars," I said decisively.

* * *

**Mello: Are all the families are dysfunctional in this story?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Mello: Are you happy now?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Mello: Are you just saying 'Yup'?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Mello: Hmmm, can I have all your chocolate?**

**Me: HELL NO KEEHL!**

**Mello: Worth a shot! Review!**


End file.
